


Daddy Issues

by appandolini



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appandolini/pseuds/appandolini
Summary: Winn finds out his father is dead, and after an exciting funeral, he learns about the truth of his mother's disappearance from his life. Unfortunately, their psychotic former family still haunts them…..
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 14





	Daddy Issues

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or the basis of the plot. Story begins when Kara, Mon-El, James, and Winn go to retrieve Winn's mother (3x14).

Kara and Mon-El walk through the warehouse doors, followed by James and Winn hot on their heels. 

"Stay close, there are probably traps everywhere and who knows what else?" Mon-El scanned the room, searching for possible threats. They continue forward together, just as they round a corner, the robotic flying monkeys that had attacked the DEO that previous morning barreled towards the group. Kara screamed for Winn to take cover as she, Mon-El, and James ran to take on the devilish monsters. 

Winn darted past a monkey and ran through a hallway, trying every door as he went. He could hear the chaos behind them, as well as the yells of his friends as they fought the robots. He couldn't make out much that they were saying as he wandered farther from them, only the occasional, "YOUR LEFT!", and "Watch out behind you!". He knew they were communicating to help each other from sneak attacks, so he continued forward, running through the corridors of the warehouse, trying to find his mother. Finally, he came to a large room, and in the center, unmissable, was the large claw contraption that was suspended from the ceiling, inside, he saw his mother. 

"Winn! You shouldn't have come! Get out of here!" His mother yelled at him, tears of fear for her son streaming down her face.

"Just relax! I'm going to get you out of here." Winn scanned the contraption, checking for any traps that might go off if he released her. After finding nothing obvious, he forced open the claw with a grunt and helped his mother onto the ground. She panted, "Ok, now please, we have to get you out of here!" She pulled his sleeve, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Come now, the party has just arrived!" A woman materialized out of the shadows and smiled mischievously at Winn. Without warning, she hurled something at Winn, before he could react, the line of the red yo-yo was wrapped tightly around his neck. He struggled to pull it off, to allow himself to breathe, but before he could work his fingers under the string, the woman pulled hard and forced him to fall onto his back, choking. Winn gasped for breath as his mother tried to move towards him. 

"Ah, ah, ahhh. Not another step." The woman pulled a gun from the table nearby and pointed it at Winn's head, still fighting for air at her feet. He kicked out trying to reach her, but was met with a hard hit to the head with the butt of her gun. She pulled tighter on the string, causing Winn to writhe in pain as the string now cut into his skin, causing a small stream of blood to trickle down his neck. He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer, he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. 

"One more step, and I put a bullet in his head. All because you couldn't respect the rules." The woman's eyes were trained on Winn's mother. As she watched her son fight for breath, she looked up to stare at the woman. "Why are you doing his bidding? He's not even alive anymore! Just stop hurting him!" She pleaded with the woman, now staring back at her son. He had stopped fighting and was instead lying still, she could see his eyes were still open, but had stopped trying to loosen the string and was now fiddling with the red yo-yo. His eyes fluttering tiredly, as if he was about to fall asleep.

"Winn, please stay with me! Supergirl should be here soon enough, and then you will have lost this, for nothing." Her eyes turned back to the woman, smiling triumphantly. 

"I don’t think so. I've kept them very occupied. By the time I'm done here, you and your son will be dead, and I'll be long gone. Don't worry though, I won't kill you yet. No, I'm going to kill your son first, and let you watch." Her smile was huge now, drinking in the moment. She knelt down beside Winn, who was now completely unconscious, his body convulsing due to lack of oxygen, trying to gasp in anything, but getting nothing. The woman loosened her grip on the string. Winn gasped, his eyes flew open. The woman retrieved a pair of handcuffs hanging off her pants and cuffed Winn's hands behind his back and wrapped and arm around his neck in a loose choke hold. 

"Now, how should I do this? I'll let you decide," she pointed the gun at Winn's mother, gesturing her to make a decision, "Gun, knife, eaten by robotic dino, it's up to you!" She laughed maniacally. 

"You're insane." Winn wheezed out the words, still not fully recovered from being choked. He struggled against the cuffs in vain.

"Ding ding! One point to the genius." The woman smirked and rested the gun on Winn's temple, his hair now matted with blood from the earlier blow. 

"Please, you don't have to do this!" Winn's mother's tears streamed freely down her face, her hands outstretched motioning for the woman to stop.

"Of course I do! I made a promise, and unlike you, I keep my promises."

"I never made any promise, I was threatened."

"Tomato tomAto. Either way, I have a job to finish, so I'll ask again…….how do you want your son to die?"

Winn felt tears stinging his eyes as he stared at his mother. _Kara will be here. They all will. Just hold on._ He tried to communicate his hope through his eyes, but in truth, he didn't know if they would make it in time.

"Please….."

"NO! Tell me now how you want him to die, or I'll decide for you!" The woman pushed the gun harder against Winn's head, causing him to wince in pain. He breathed in a deep breath…

"SUPERGIRL!" Winn yelled with as much power as his lungs would give him. He was rewarded with a blow to his temple. His vision blurred and he felt the woman quickly move to place a hand over his mouth. He struggled against the cuffs once more, but felt a sharp, cold object against his throat. The woman had replaced the gun with a knife.

"Bad move boy." The woman whispered in his ear. Before he could take in another breathe, the woman slit a cut on the left side of Winn's neck, allowed a free river of blood to flow from the wound. He gasped and screamed, but his scream was muffled behind the woman's hand. Winn's mother took this opportunity to run at the woman, now armed with nothing but a knife. The woman yelled in surprise as Winn's mother smacked her across the face with a spare piece of PVC lying near them on the ground. The woman stumbled back, regaining her feet, but it was too little too late. Winn's mother tackled her, trying for the gun tucked into the back of her pants. They rolled on the floor as they both struggled for dominance, but the blow to her head cause the woman to become dizzy, allowing Winn's mother the chance to take the gun. She stood over the woman with the gun trained on the center of her skull.

"Don't you even move."

Before anyone could move, Kara, Mon-El, and James ran into the room, sweaty and bruised from what looked to be an exciting fight. 

"Winn!" Kara yelled as she ran to her friend's side. There was a pool of blood forming under his neck where the woman had cut him. "Oh my god, I think she hit his Carotid! We have to get him to a hospital, otherwise he could bleed out."

The woman, still on the floor, laughed, "Don’t hurry…….then I would've succeeded at at least one thing tonight." She stared up and Winn's mother, looking down at her hatefully. James dialed 911. He wondered if it would be faster for Kara to fly him to the nearest hospital, but he noted their distance from the city and guessed that in his state, Winn wouldn't survive the journey. He looked down at his friend, bleeding, he felt a rage build up inside him and looked furiously at the woman on the floor.

"It's ok," it was Mon-El, standing next to Winn's mother, his hand outstretched, asking for the gun. Winn's mother obliged and handed the alien the gun. As soon as she was free of it, she ran to her son's side. He was lying in a growing pool of his own blood, an angry red line around his throat, and a nasty looking head wound. She choked back sobs at the sight of her baby as she heard Kara telling her to hold a piece of cloth to Winn's neck to try and slow the bleeding. She did so mechanically, taking her son in her arms.

"Winn?" His mother whispered, tears falling from her eyes onto his pale cheeks. His eyes opened lazily, revealing the green behind his dark lashes. Kara lifted him gently, breaking the chain between the cuffs behind his back, allowing her to rest his arms at his sides. 

"Winn honey I need you to stay awake, ok? You'll be alright, you just need to stay awake." His mother looked at the blood at his temple, knowing he had to have a concussion, and it could be dangerous if he fell asleep. 

James and Mon-El stood over the woman, now trying to nurse her own head wound. Then, Mon-El cocked his head, Kara looked up, there were sirens. The ambulance was here. James gave Mon-El a nod and hurried out of the room to navigate the paramedics to Winn. 

"Winn, hey. You're gonna be alright. The ambulance is here, you'll be up and at-em in no time!" Kara smiled through tears. She swore silently to herself. _He could've died. Winn could be dead right now because we were too slow._ She pushed away her guilt for a moment……she could beat herself up later, right now she needed to focus on keeping Winn awake and alive.

"No hurry, I'm great." Win said weakly, smiling through his pain. He knew by their expressions that he couldn’t look good, but he tried as best he could to stay strong so as not to worry them. Before anyone could say anything else, James ran into the room, followed by four paramedics carrying duffels and pulling a stretcher. As they began to work on Winn, Kara went to stand next to his mother, offering her hand for comfort and support. She looked to pale and weak. Now that the adrenaline from almost losing her son had worn off, she seemed as though she were about to pass out. Within minutes, the EMTs lifted Winn onto the stretcher and pushed him out of the room and off to the ambulance. As they left, the police entered. Kara motioned for Winn's mother to join the paramedics as Kara, James, and Mon-El gave their statements and saw the woman arrested. The cops could take her statements later once she new her son was alright. 

\------

Winn's mother was sat beside his bed, clutching hand, listening to the rhythmic beeps from his heart monitor, finding comfort in the otherwise grating sound. They had sedated him, taking precautions to treat his concussion. There was a bandage across his neck where they had stitched up the gaping cut on his throat. In addition to this, they had also placed a small bandage on his temple from where the woman had struck him with her gun. He was so still. He looked so peaceful. His mother held his hand tighter, a tear escaping as she relived those moments in the warehouse. She couldn't imaging what she would do if her son died. Even though they hadn't seen or spoken to each other in twenty years, per his father's instructions, she was still horrified at the thought of having to watch her only son die before her eyes. She sniffled and gasped when she felt her son's hand squeeze her own. She looked up and saw his clear green eyes looking at her. He smiled tiredly, and they both shared a knowing glance. Winn went to speak, but before he could, Kara walked into the room, having changed back into her civilian clothes. 

"Oh my god! You're awake! Thank goodness you're ok!" Kara ran to her friend and took up his free hand in her own, holding it to her heart, her eyes beaming down at him, her smile filled with relief. 

"You can't get rid of me that easy." Winn smiled at his friend, happy to see her happy.

"We thought we lost you for a second. You said all this was because of his father?" Kara looked to Winn's mother, still tightly holding her son's hand.

"Pfft, yeah," it was Winn, rolling his eyes, "talk about daddy issues." Kara giggled, a small tear ran down her cheek, happy to see he was well-enough to make jokes.

"Well all that's over now." Winn's mother said as she leaned over to kiss his hand. Winn seemed apprehensive at this gesture, but didn't stop her, finding it comforting. 

Kara gave Winn a small kiss on his forehead, promised she'd be back in the morning when he got checked out, and walked out of the room, leaving mother and son to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or critiques would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
